She Gets Away With Murder
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: Continues from when Jeffery went up to Eddie on his birthday (Episode Thirty-Eight) and said "It was from Ms. Carter."


_**Hey guys! So, this was another idea that I found on my old phone, I actually had this idea after I watched episode thirty-eight then watched an action movie, so I thought about this, I'm not sure if it will be a story or a one-shot, but, it's most likely to be a one shot because I have no idea what to write about other than this chapter, so, I hope you enjoy and please review and/or favorite. Thank you! BTW, this is just something I thought of, I don't think that this is what should've happened nor ever happen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**Back to the story…**_

_***Continues from when Jeffery went up to Eddie on his birthday (Episode Thirty-Eight) and said "It was from Ms. Carter.***_

* * *

_**She Gets Away With Murder**_

_**Eddie's Penthouse:**_

Loren: "Alright, I'm closing my eyes." Loren put her hands on her eyes. She had just given Eddie a bag and he looked inside and saw a new songwriting book, he was in awe of it.

Eddie: "I needed a new one."

Loren: "I know, I saw you ripping out the pages of your last one, so I figured." She said as she removed her hands from her eyes and smiled at Eddie.

Eddie: "Aww."

Loren and Eddie laughed.

Eddie: "Thank you." He opened the book and saw some writing on the first page. "What's this?"

Loren: "Yeah I just, started writing down some of the lyrics that I tweeted you, in the past month, just incase you get stuck writing, you have a little," She took a deep breath. "kick start, right there."

Eddie: "loveto_love_you. Thank you, Loren. It's my favorite gift today and the label bought me a car."

Loren and Eddie laughed but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Eddie got up from the piano bench: "Ah, excuse me. Make yourself comfortable."

Loren: "Oh, ok." She set her purse down on an empty seat.

Eddie opened the door and it was Jeffery.

Jeffery: "Mr. Duran. Sorry to, uh, interrupt. But, this one's valuable, I didn't want to leave it lying around. It's from Ms. Carter."

Eddie: "Thanks Jeffery."

Jeffery: "Yes." Jeffery left and closed the door behind him.

Eddie turned to Loren: "Aaah, It's from Chloe."

Loren: "Ya, I heard."

Eddie: "We're not really talking right now, so."

Loren: "She probably got it for you before you broke up."

Eddie: "I doubt it. She gives to get."

Loren: "Were you gonna open it? Well then just, go ahead."

Eddie: "Nah, I'm good."

Loren: "Nah, come on, I'm curious now."

Eddie: "I'm glad you're curious. Aaah, ok." He opened the box. "It's a Rolex. She still loves me."

Loren: "Wow. Rolex, it's nice."

Eddie: "Yeah, it's not really my style."

Loren: "It's expensive."

Eddie: "It's too expensive. That's why I'll be returning it. But! I am here to work with you, so I don't want to think about all of that."

Loren smiled as Eddie sat down on the piano bench, but the house phone started to ring, Eddie got up and answered it.

_**(Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie: "Hello?"

Person: "Mr. Duran, sorry to interrupt you but Ms. Carter is down here and wants to see you and she refuses to leave."

Eddie: "I'll be right down, thanks Jeffery."

Jeffery: "Yes."

_**(End Of Phone Conversation)**_

Eddie: "That was Jeffery, he said Chloe's downstairs and refuses to leave, I gonna go see what I can do."

Loren: "Oh, ok. Do you want me to come with you?"

Eddie: "Nah, you stay here. Make yourself at home."

Loren: "Ok."

Eddie smiled and left the penthouse and went downstairs. Loren sat at the piano bench and heard some ticking, she got up and looked around to see where the sound is coming from.

Eddie got downstairs and saw Chloe smirking evilly. He was confused, he looked behind him to see if there's something, when he saw nothing, he turned back to Chloe and walked towards her.

Chloe: "You shouldn't have left Loren up there alone."

Eddie looked confused, but then they heard something blow up. Eddie had a look of fear and concern on his face. He didn't use the elevator, he was running up the stairs to see if Loren was okay.

Loren was walking around and she found the source of the ticking, it was the Rolex that Chloe got Eddie. She picked it up and the ticking was getting faster and there was a red light on it, Loren was confused, but then the watch blew up! Loren flew back on the impact, but the whole penthouse exploded.

Eddie could hear the sirens of the fire trucks and police cars and ambulances, he got even more worried, he got to the penthouse and kicked the door open, he saw Loren lying down on the floor next to the wall and she had her eyes closed. He picked her up and ran outside to the ambulance. The paramedics put her inside on the stretcher.

_**MK:**_

Max and Nora were sitting on the couch, up in Max's apartment, Max was eating the popcorn and Nora was concentrated on the TV. A news report came on, Max was checking his phone then he heard Nora's voice.

Nora: "Max, check this out."

Max looked up at the TV, the reporter said:

'_There was a fire explosion spotted in Sunset Boulevard, the building was identified as the same that famous rock star Eddie Duran lives in. Could this be an accident, or was it some one's intentions? We'll get back to you with the latest update as soon as possible._'

Max had a look of shock and fear on his face, he looked at Nora and said.

Max: "Nora, you said Loren wasn't home, right?" Nora nodded. "Do you know where she went?"

Nora: "She said she was working on some songs with Eddie. OH MY GOD! MAX! We need to get down there, NOW!"

Max got up grabbed his keys and ran towards the car with Nora following him. He started the engine and drove as fast as he can without crashing into some one on the way.

Eddie was sitting on the back of the ambulance, a paramedic came and Eddie looked at him with hopeful eyes, the paramedic just shook his head. Eddie turned to see what they were doing and they had already put Loren in a body bag. Eddie was blaming no one but himself, Eddie looked up and saw Max and Nora walking towards him with look of worry and concern in their eyes. Eddie noticed that he had tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't care, all of this was his fault, he had to bring Loren into his crazy life and now she's-she's… Max and Nora looked at Eddie with questioning eyes, Eddie pointed to the ambulance, they turned and saw a body bag, Nora screamed and fell to her knees and started sobbing. Mel arrived and saw what Nora was looking at. She gasped and put a hand on her chest and her other hand was covering her mouth, she knew that it was Loren so she ran back to her car and started sobbing into the steering wheel.

Adam, Cameron, Ben and Den were all hanging out and they were watching the news. The reporter came back and said:

'_We're back on the fire explosion on Sunset Boulevard, we found out that one person was pronounced dead, her name was Loren Tate. She was the winner of Eddie's songwriting contest and that's all we have now. If we find out anything else, you'll be the first to know._'

Everyone had their mouths wide open and looked at the TV in disbelief. Cameron got up, grabbed his keys and left without another word.

Eddie was sitting inside the ambulance, he opened the body bag slightly and looked at Loren's face then immediately shut his eyes and closed the body bag, he opened his eyes and his eyes were all watery, Max came and sat down beside him. He put a hand on his shoulder and said.

Max: "You really cared about her, didn't you?"

Eddie: "I never got to tell her how I really feel about her."

Max: "How do you feel about her son?"

Eddie: "There's not a doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with her."

Max smiled sadly: "Does it hurt?"

Eddie: "SO much."

Max: "What did you like about her?"

Eddie: "Everything. Her soft laugh, her warm smile, her beautiful voice, her sparkling eyes, her smooth hair, her red lips, her amazing body, her cute nose, the blush that creeps on her cheeks when I call her beautiful, her entire personality."

Max: "I don't think you like her."

Eddie: "What?"

Max: "I think you love her."

Eddie: "Yeah, well. What does it matter anymore now that she's gone?"

Max: "She'll always be in your heart."

Eddie: "Dad, it's my fault she's gone."

Max: "How so?"

Eddie: "I brought her into this crazy life, and it took hers."

Max: "It's not your fault. Did they find out what was the cause of the fire?"

Eddie: "No, everything's burnt. The fire department will by here later to check it out and see if there's any evidence."

Max: "Alright, let's get out of here. You're staying at my place 'til everything gets sorted out."

Eddie nodded then him and his dad got up and made their way to his car, Eddie looked back at the body bag one more time then wiped his tears, he couldn't get what Chloe said to him out of his head. '_You shouldn't have left Loren up there alone._' What did she mean by that? Was all Eddie could ask himself.

Eddie: "Worst birthday ever." Eddie told himself and continued walking to Max's car.

* * *

Chloe was driving her red Audi, smiling evilly, satisfied with herself. She was listening to the radio.

'_We're back on the fire explosion on Sunset Boulevard, we found out that one person was pronounced dead, her name was Loren Tate. She was the winner of Eddie's songwriting contest and that's all we have now. If we find out anything else, you'll be the first to know._'

Chloe smiled and said: "Loren Tate, you are finally gone, I told you to stay away from my man, but you wouldn't listen, and it cost you your life. I killed Katy and I killed you too, and no one will ever find out. After all, that's what they say about me."

'She gets away with murder.'

* * *

_**What did you think? One-shot or story? You decide! What did you think? I hope that you enjoyed and I am sorry if you didn't. Please review and/or favorite and follow. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you! Check out my other stories, I hope that you enjoy them! Thank you for reading and please review. So, tell me, one-shot or story? You guys decide! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M**_

_**She Gets Away With Murder.**_


End file.
